Gasoline fuel injectors for an internal combustion engine are generally mounted in the intake manifold or intake port of the engine. The fuel injector injects gasoline into the intake where the gasoline is mixed with air. The resulting mixture is then delivered to one or more combustion chambers of the engine. Gasoline engines may be converted to operate using compressed natural gas (CNG). The intake manifold or intake port of the engine are often removed during this conversion to facilitate placement of a CNG fuel injector. Removal of the intake manifold or intake port increases the time required to complete the conversion, as well as the cost of the conversion.